A designated o-carbomethoxysulfonylurea is an extremely attractive agricultural chemical. It has high herbicidal activity and low residual activity.
The compound of the instant invention is generically disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,113.
There is a continual need for herbicides which have high activity, selectivity for important crops such as cereals, and low residual activity.
The importance of cereal crops for feeding mankind is well-known. Unfortunately, some of the known herbicides have high residual activity. Thus, crops cannot easily be rotated in an area in which the herbicide is present.
Thus, there is a need for herbicides with high activity as herbicides but low residual activity to facilitate rotation of crops.